


Illumination

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Disgusting Forever, F/F, The Author Regrets Everything, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's more than one way to be Lawful Good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this six (?) months ago, all the way back in June. Not my best work.

It was dark.

That was the first and _only_ thing that Anna noticed, when she came back to the waking world. Everything else seemed distant and far removed, as if it was all on the other side of gauze and frosted glass.

A _mou_ of confusion spilled from her lips, and she tried to pull herself together, to remember what she was doing and what was happening.

She had been… Gods above, she could barely remember. She’d been fighting alone, as she always did. The orders from On High had been uncompromising and clear - she was to spend her time engaged in subterfuge and sabotage against Silas, the Most Maliciously Malevolent and Monstrous Magus. And as a paladin of the Cities of Light, disobeying her orders would have been tantamount to suicide.

So she had been trekking through the Cities of Darkness, where Silas’ undead creations roamed. Where innumerable, uncountable skeletons cast in charred black and faded bronze went unchecked and unopposed.

And she’d done well, as well as she could. The undead skeletons were puppets controlled by a network of mages, and so she cut the strings which held them up.

But then it had all gone wrong.

But then-

What had happened, between then and now? She knew the answer, of how she had gotten from there to here, but she was afraid to look it in the eye.

Her head was so fucking _empty_ , she just couldn’t find herself. Some part of her wanted to tap into her inner Grace as a paladin, to cast off the fog in her skull and stand purified, but her instincts were screaming exactly the opposite at her.

 _Not yet, Anna_. Her instincts whispered. _Not quite yet._

So instead, she took an account of everything else. Her body was weak, and her mind flew through possibilities - it wasn’t quite like the sensation of poison, something she was intimately familiar with.

No, it was enchantment. A hex upon the channels of her mind, which carried the signals of motion from her soul into her muscles.

Confounding, but not damning. She could work with that.

So, struggling to get up from the soft surface upon which she found herself, she cast her gaze around the darkness which surrounded her. Her eyes, honed by years of supernatural conditioning, were already adjusting, just very slightly.

She was on a _bed_. A fairly comfy and inviting bed, if she didn’t miss her mark.

Already, she was pulling on her Grace, just the tiniest bit of it, trying to shrug off the enchantment of weakness which held her down, and her flesh burned a brilliant gold as she did.

And as golden light filtered out of her body, it illuminated her surroundings completely. She was in a small, yet opulent and cozy chamber. And there was another woman sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. Anna all but jumped out of her skin, before she regained her knightly composure.

“I was wondering when you would wake up, Annabelle Tiras.” The woman whispered sternly but also not unkindly. “Are you well?”

Anna was completely silent, not giving a single word in response to her enemy.

Because the woman _was_ her enemy.

“Can you not speak, Annabelle?” The woman murmured, her voice nearly inaudible in a turn of twisted irony. “Or are you choosing not to?”

And as she spoke, the woman stood out of her chair, striding over to the side of the bed. The golden light was all but gone, but Anna could still make out the broad strokes of the woman’s appearance - skin whiter than ash, a ragged mop of hair whiter than ivory and bone, a slender body dressed in black robes, and an opaque mask of smooth black glass.

And that was the figure that Anna had always had nightmares about. Silas, the Supremely Sinister Sanguine Seer was looming over Anna like a grim monolith.

“What do you want from me, you evil bitch?” Anna finally said, finding her voice. “And what have you done to me? How did you kidnap me?”

Silas clucked her tongue.

“Have you no faith in me? You know my reputation, you know that I’m not one for needless cruelty, Annabelle. Here, allow me-”

Four soft globes of radiance sprung up from nothingness, illuminating the room with the color of starlight.

“-to accommodate. You have needs I don’t, but I understand. I have needs that you don’t, after all. This is going to be reciprocal, you see?”

Anna stared at the blank mask which concealed Silas’ face, leaving her face completely hidden. The only distinguishing feature visible was her slightly pointed ears, likely a sign of elf or sidhe heritage.

Not that a distinguishing feature would have done Anna any good.

“Oh, but my apologies. I’m getting ahead of myself. Are you _well_ , Annabelle?”

Anna stared Silas down anyways, as if there was no mask to forbid eye contact.

“Answer my question first, you monster.”

Silas chuckled, but Anna ignored that completely, already plotting her escape, searching for weapons-

“An answer for an answer, then? You’re a clever girl, I can already tell that I’m just going to _love_ you, Annabelle.”

Anna seethed at the casual intimacy Silas displayed, but Silas was already moving on.

“What I want from you, Annabelle, is you yourself. I want to punish you. And I will.”

“The hell you will!” Anna growled. “I’ve done nothing worth punishment!”

“Are you so sure of that?” Silas asked curiously, cocking her head and raising a thin finger to the chin of her mask. “You were the one tried to raze my ‘army,’ correct?”

“I won’t be shamed for that.” Anna maintained.

“Oh, but you should be.” Silas said, getting coldly angry again. “That wasn’t an army. It was a workforce.”

“You’re lying.” Anna hissed.

“It’s true!” Silas replied smugly. “There’s a reason that there are no farmers in my lands. And you nearly destroyed it. Do you know what that would have done, to a population which has forgotten how to live off of the land? Your mania to destroy ‘evil’ nearly killed a nation.”

“I won’t listen to you.” Anna said, growing just as cold as Silas was. “I won’t be shamed for my _virtue_. Won’t listen to lies. Won’t let you-”

“You don’t get a choice!” Silas spat, raising her hand further to peel away her black mask, revealing a heart-shaped face and purple eyes (once blue, twisted by bloodlust). “You’re _mine_. To use however we please.”

As if to punctuate the point, great invisible hands of force lifted Anna up into the air; though she betrayed no sign of surprise. What did elicit a cry from her her, though, was being whirled about and having the silky pajamas she was wearing pulled away, exposing her soft ass to Silas’ eyes.

“Like I said.” Silas murmured from behind her. “You need to be punished.”

A painfully hard slap to her rear came a moment later, causing her to let out a little scream again.

“This isn’t punishment.” Anna groaned. “Thumbscrews are punishment. Solitary is punishment. You… you’re just twisted.”

“So are you.” Silas said simply, sharply spanking Anna again, so hard that it could have broken a lesser warrior. “And you know, I’m not going to stop.”

The beating continued. At first the pain faded quickly in between every slap, but then a sore sort of stinging built up in Anna’s ass, getting stronger and stronger with every moment.

“Not going to stop, that is…” Silas crooned. “Unless you admit what you did wrong. Unless you admit what you are.”

A whimper escaped Anna’s mouth against her own will, and she bit back a sob.

“Fu… fuck you!”

Another spank.

“You’re even naughtier than I thought.” Silas cooed. “Swearing? From a _paladin?_ Tsk, tsk.”

“Shut up!” Anna said, nearly begging.

Another slap. Silas’ fingers inched over, teasing the edge of Anna’s asshole both painfully and enticingly.

God, Anna was just so _out of it_.

The spanking trailed further down her legs, and her legs were pulled open, exposing her inner thighs to the blows -

“Yes!” Anna howled. “I’m just - I’m just - I’m useless! I’m just a stupid, uptight idiot! I’ve hurt people, and I can’t help anyone, and - and -”

“Shhhh.” Silas whispered into Anna’s ear. “Hush, it’s okay. Because do you know what else you are?”

Anna shook her head weakly, prompting Silas to bring up two fingers coated with slickness - from Anna’s own cunt.

“You’re a _slut_. You _enjoyed_ that, you actually _liked_ it. You’re a whore for me, and that makes it all okay.” Silas’ voice grew kinder, less cold, more reassuring. “I don’t care what you’ve done wrong, or how ineffective you are. Because you’re so damnably _depraved_. So depraved that I just love you anyways.”

Anna sniffled, feeling like her own heart had been flayed open and left upon her sleeve.

“Thank you.” She moaned.

“Don’t thank me with words.” Silas hissed, her eyes going red and her vampiric fangs protruding. “You know, you have so much to offer me. I’ll love you and fuck you in all the ways you could ever dream of, and in exchange, you can be my _food_. Even if you were utterly worthless alone, you would still be useful to _me_. I want to taste you, in every sense of the word.”

The sharp nip on Anna’s neck wasn’t entirely unwelcome, and neither was the punchy, woozy, sick feeling that came over her shortly after, as Silas’ tongue lapped up the escaping crimson.

And then, even though the punchy, woozy feeling remained, the sick feeling was rapidly fading, replaced with an orgiastic pleasure rolling in the back of her skull. Not exciting, not distracting, just perfectly calm pleasure and bliss.

Anna moaned exquisitely, her breath and body giving out before Silas pulled away, sucking up a tiny bit more blood and then casting a positive necromancy to seal the wound.

“You know, Annabelle, I could give you something to cover up the wounds, the marks.” Silas murmured, whispering sweet nothings into Anna’s ear. “But then, well… that would be a collar, wouldn’t it? It would show everyone that you’re mine just as much as the naked bite marks would.”

Anna whimpered, closing her eyes as if to shut out the tempting thoughts echoing in her being.

“Artery.” She whispered around the cotton in her mouth. And then suddenly Silas the Great and Terrible Necromancer Queen was just Silas, who _was_ a necromancer queen, but not so great and terrible.

Silas instantly took Anna’s head into her hands, looking the paladin in the eyes and speaking soothingly. “Hey, Anna, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Anna bawled. “I… I asked you to play this game because I thought it would make me feel better about forgiving myself for what I did, and it did make me feel better, but then it didn’t make me feel better, and then, and then-”

“Shhh.” Silas whispered. “It’s okay. Really. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not…” Anna choked out. “Not you who should be sorry.”

Silas wrapped herself around Anna, tucking the paladin under her chin. “Maybe, but I am. And it’s perfectly okay if you don’t want to do this anymore right now. Or at all.”

Anna sniffled.

“Hey. I love you-” she kissed the top of Anna’s head “-so much. So, so much.”

“You shouldn’t,” Anna murmured.

“Shut up, because I do.” Silas raised her finger to Anna’s lips, silencing her, before a blue sigil shimmered on her fingertip, wet with cold and conjured water. “Drink. You’ve lost a lot of fluids.”

Anna looked like she might have wanted to argue - but no. It wasn’t like she had much opportunity to argue, with a finger in her mouth.

_Fuck._

“I do love you,” Silas said. “And I _should_ love you. And I will love you, even if it comes to pass that I _shouldn’t_ love you. Forever.”

It seemed to Anna that ‘forever’ was a long time, for a vampire. But, before she had the opportunity to give voice to the terrible thought, she fell asleep in Silas' arms, and the idea slipped away.


End file.
